Field
The present invention relates to coordinate measuring machines with multiple modes of operation.
Description of the Related Art
Rectilinear measuring systems, also referred to as coordinate measuring machines (CMMs) and articulated arm measuring machines, are used to generate highly accurate geometry information. In general, these instruments capture the structural characteristics of an object for use in quality control, electronic rendering and/or duplication. One example of a conventional apparatus used for coordinate data acquisition is a portable coordinate measuring machine (PCMM), which is a portable device capable of taking highly accurate measurements within a measuring sphere of the device. Such devices often include a probe mounted on an end of an arm that includes a plurality of transfer members connected together by joints. The end of the arm opposite the probe is typically coupled to a moveable base. Typically, the joints are broken down into singular rotational degrees of freedom, each of which is measured using a dedicated rotational transducer. During a measurement, the probe of the arm is moved manually by an operator to various points in the measurement sphere. At each point, the position of each of the joints must be determined at a given instant in time. Accordingly, each transducer outputs an electrical signal that varies according to the movement of the joint in that degree of freedom. Typically, the probe also generates a signal. These position signals and the probe signal are transferred through the arm to a recorder/analyzer. The position signals are then used to determine the position of the probe within the measurement sphere. See e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,829,148 and 7,174,651, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. The measured position of the end of the arm can be accurate to a distance no greater than approximately 1 mm, or more preferably 0.5 mm or 0.1 mm. In further embodiments, the measured positions can be accurate to a distance no greater than 0.01 mm.
Increasingly, PCMM's are used in combination with an optical or laser scanner. In such applications the optical or laser scanner typically includes an optics system, a laser or light source, sensors and electronics that are all housed in one box. The laser scanner box is then, in turn, coupled to the probe end of the PCMM and to a side of the probe. The various locations that existed for mounting the laser scanning box include positioning the box on top of the probe, forward and below the axis of the probe, and/or off to the side of the probe. In this manner, 2-dimensional and/or 3-dimensional data could be gathered with the laser scanner and combined with the position signals generated by the PCMM. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,246,030.
While such PCMM and laser scanner combinations have been useful. As mentioned above, the purpose of PCMM's is to take highly accurate measurements. Accordingly, there is a continuing need to improve the accuracy of such devices.